


La personne aux multi-visages.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bad Decisions, Drama, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Introspection, Judge Vinsmoke I hate you, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lies, Luna Don't Read This, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Regret, Running Away, Sacrifice, Sad, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Self-Sacrifice, Smoking, Spoilers, Team as Family, Tears, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vinsmoke Sanji Being an Idiot, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Spoil chapitre 844] : "Ils ne savent pas qui il est vraiment, principalement parce que ça, ce n'est plus lui." Spoil de WCI.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Nuits du FoF [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	La personne aux multi-visages.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 130ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Judicieux". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.
> 
> ND'A : Ceci est donc ma première fic sur ce fandom (bon ça aurait dû être mon « Sur votre 31 » mais bon y a eu la nuit et je tiens à dire que c'est la faute de Voirloup, voilà), est-ce que je flippe ? Oui.
> 
> \- Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond
> 
> \- Mot du 25/09/2020 : Imposteur
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Titre du 08/06/2020 : La personne aux multi-visages
> 
> \- Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece
> 
> \- Scorpion : Big Mom / Charlotte Linlin (OP)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et les autres :Écrire sur Sanji.
> 
> \- U : Usopp (OP)
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 295. liens
> 
> \- Vol de défis : Écrire sur un personnage blond
> 
> \- Lieu du 13/09/2020 Grand Line (One Piece)
> 
> \- ACTION 43 : Fumer une cigarette
> 
> \- Personnage 3 : Sanji
> 
> \- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 41. Personne ne doit savoir.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 16 défis.

_Tu mens trop mal !_

Luffy savait, bien sûr.

Le pirate était peut-être considéré comme un crétin par beaucoup de monde, et il agissait en idiot la plupart du temps (voire _tout le temps_ en vérité), mais il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever, c'est qu'il avait toujours su quand un de ses nakamas prétendait vouloir quitter l'équipage, alors que ce n'était en réalité qu'un mensonge.

Nami, Robin…

Elles avaient toutes les deux tenté de partir pour protéger leur équipage, parce qu'elles pensaient que c'était le seul moyen, la seule solution pour que leur passé sombre ne vienne pas ruiner la vie de ceux à qui elles tenaient, alors elles avaient essayé de fuir, sans un regard en arrière.

(Mais Luffy était _obstiné_ , et il n'était pas le seul de leur équipage, et à chaque fois, _à chaque fois_ ils avaient gagné.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse être encore le cas cette fois.)

Et c'était ce que le blond tentait de faire aujourd'hui, il faisait la même choses qu'elles, parce que lui aussi était persuadé que leur ennemi était bien trop puissant et impossible à battre, et rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il pense ça, c'était Big Mom, _une younko_ , ainsi que tout son équipage, littéralement _toute sa famille_ qu'ils étaient théoriquement supposés affronter si jamais Sanji s'enfuyait et refusait le mariage.

Sans parler de sa propre « famille ».

Alors oui, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux à faire, il avait menti aux autres quand ils étaient encore à Zo, avait senti des liens invisibles et indestructibles se resserrer sur lui, il leur avait sourit, avait vu les portes de sa future prison se refermer sur lui sans que personne ne voit rien, avait sentit son cœur sombrer comme une pierre au sein de l'océan, s'était sentit se noyer un peu aussi, et il était parti.

_Personne ne doit savoir._

_Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis vraiment_.

Il était un menteur après tout, un peu comme Usopp en un sens, il ne leur avait jamais dit son véritable nom, ce nom qui n'était plus le sien, ce nom qu'il haïssait si fort, il n'était rien de plus qu'un imposteur en quelque sorte, et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est qu'en reprenant ce nom, il allait se renier lui-même, abandonner cette vie pleine de dangers et d'aventures qu'il chérissait tant, prisonnier volontaire d'une vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi, il ne serait plus jamais un membre de l'équipage du futur roi des pirates.

Il ne verrait sûrement jamais Luffy réaliser son rêve, avait-il pensé en fumant une énième cigarette pour oublier ce qu'il venait de faire, le fait qu'il les avait _abandonnés_ , il ne verrait pas les autres le faire non plus, ne pourrait pas les aider à l'accomplir.

(Pire encore, il ne pourrait jamais réaliser _le sien_.)

_Il ne les reverrait plus jamais_.

Et c'était le bon choix, c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour les sauver, pour les protéger, peu importe à quel point son pauvre cœur égoïste lui hurlait le contraire, l'implorait de faire demi-tour, de s'excuser, de dire à Luffy et Nami à quel point il était _désolé_ (il ne l'avait pas volé cette gifle, vraiment), et de demander leur aide contre Big Mom, de l'aider à fuir, _sauf que ce n'était pas possible_ , ils ne gagneraient pas, pas cette fois, alors il s'était tut, et il s'était contenté de laisser ses larmes couler.

Il repensa à ce jour où Luffy lui avait demandé de rejoindre son équipage, et où il avait dit _oui_ , il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser ensemble, lui et les autres, les bons moments comme les mauvais, et ce fut cela, uniquement cela qui lui donna la force de serrer les poings, et de ne pas hurler.

De ne pas demander à Reiju, la seule de son entourage à semble-t-il pouvoir le comprendre un tant soit peu, de faire demi-tour et de le laisser là, de le laisser partir.

(Il était piégé de toute façon.)

Et de le laisser les rejoindre, eux qui étaient venus ici, pour lui, qui avaient bravé il ne savait combien de dangers pour arriver sur cette maudite île, alors qu'il leur avait dit de ne pas venir, de ne pas s'inquiéter, et sincèrement _est-ce qu'il aurait dû réellement s'attendre à autre chose de leur part_ ?

(Non, bien sûr que non…)

Ils ne savaient pas encore qui il était alors…

Ils ne savent pas qui il est vraiment, principalement parce que ça, ce n'est plus lui.

Enfin, ça _devrait_ ne plus être lui, mais à cause de… de _Judge_ (Ce n'était pas son père, ce n'était _plus_ son père, non son père, son vrai père était un vieux râleur et un grincheux insupportable avec une jambe en moins) il allait devoir le redevenir, être ce qu'il avait toujours haï de tout son être.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, pas vrai ?

Il avait dû faire un choix, peu importe à quel point celui-ci lui déchirait le cœur, le broyait en mille morceaux, peu importe à quel point il en souffrirait, ou même à quel point _eux_ en souffriraient.

Ils allaient vivre, si seulement ils acceptaient de ne _pas_ s'interposer.

(Oh, quand était-il donc devenu assez naïf pour seulement _croire_ que Luffy, ou même n'importe qui d'autre de l'équipage n'allait pas ne pas agir ?)

Et c'était _ça_ le plus important, la seule chose qui comptait réellement, voilà pourquoi il avait menti, et seigneur, ça avait fait si mal, de devoir regarder Luffy et Nami droit dans les yeux et de leur sortir toutes ces horreurs, tous ces mots qui n'étaient pas lui, et il s'était tellement dégoûté en les prononçant, s'était tant _haït_ en frappant son capitaine, que, si il n'y avait pas eu la perspective de pouvoir les faire partir d'ici, il n'aurait sincèrement pas pu se regarder de nouveau dans une glace.

Ils iraient bien…

Ils iraient bien, _il le fallait_ , sinon, _là_ c'était certain, il ne serait plus jamais capable de se regarder dans un miroir, et ceux qui étaient supposés être sa famille, mais qui ne l'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps (son équipage, c'était _son équipage_ sa vraie famille, _et il était en train de les abandonner_ , de s'arracher son propre cœur pour s'assurer qu'ils iraient _bien_. Le sacrifice en valait la peine, largement) paieraient pour ça.

Alors il partit, malgré les hurlements de Luffy, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, ou du moins, le moins pire.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, il savait pertinemment que son capitaine avait raison.

D'eux deux, c'était lui qui avait le plus mal.


End file.
